Working machines, in particular agricultural machines, are increasingly constructed with continuously variable power-split transmissions. By virtue of using a continuously variable power-split transmission in combination with an appropriate driving strategy the efficiency, comfort and fuel consumption of working machines can be optimized. Furthermore, the automatic continuous adjustment of the transmission gear ratio enables a driver or operator of a working machine to concentrate more fully on the working process to be carried out by the machine, so that working processes can be implemented efficiently and in each case with higher productivity along with good process quality.
DE 10 2013 224 383 A1 describes a power-split axle drive for a vehicle. The power-split axle drive comprises a main drive element, a first additional drive element, a second additional drive element, a first vehicle axle, a second vehicle axle and a main transmission. Rotational movement or torque that can be produced by the main drive element can be introduced by way of a first shaft into the main transmission and/or the first additional drive element and by virtue of the rotational movement or torque of the main drive element at least the first vehicle axle can be driven by the main transmission. The power-split axle drive comprises a power-split transmission which is connected. via a second shaft, to the first vehicle axle and the main transmission, via a third shaft to the second additional drive element, and via a fourth shaft to the second vehicle axle. The second additional drive element acts upon the power-split transmission, whereby an offset of the second vehicle axle can be regulated.